far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 383 - Out on a Limb
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 383 - Out on a Limb is the three hundred eighty-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Delta 4 Launch Notice Failure After waiting an unusually long time for Wolfie to bark, Kurt announces that $7,356 have been raised so far for Child's Play Charity. last episode's launch notice was for naught as it was postponed 24 hours due to technical issues, then it was postponed 24 hours again due to weather. It will likely not be streamed on NASAtv, but you can find a feed. Question: What do you think of the almost religious status money holds in our society, is there really no alternative to this form of capitalistic oligarchy posing as a democracy? Although the topic is more serious than usual, Kurt is running a podcast. Twitter users said Kurt should stick to space and not legal issues, and one person even said they follow Kurt only for gaming. Kurt says that he is unsure if the current system is good or not, but the big issues involve the poor. The way success is perceived is changed as we now live a 'want' based life. Consumerism, commercials, and other things lead to lifestyle changes. It's a struggle for Kurt in that his channel is free and gets money through the advertising, and Kurt sometimes feels guilty about it. Question: I recently turned seventeen and am graduating from high school in two years, and was wondering how it was like to become an adult and live without a straight forward path in life? I'll probably go to college, but I'm still kind of scared of that time. When Kurt was seventeen he was focused on getting a normal job. Kurt prefers not having a straight-foward path in life, Kurt saying that you should never live the same year seventy-five times. Kurt has a goal of not living in Chicago a year from now, and it is a full refresh. Saying that he is so unsure on how to tell him, Kurt says having kids would be too much pressure. Question: What is your favorite dessert? As he is now gluten-free, a lot of desserts are off-limits to Kurt, although he had gluten free carrot cake for his birthday. He used to like ice cream but has really stopped eating it. Kurt liked standard cheesecake but has not had it since he went gluten free. Question: Kurt, should you quit a pilot's license? When Kurt quit his full-time job in July 2011, Kurt thought about getting a pilot's license. Although being a pilot is hard work, there are other things you can do with a pilot's license. Question: What is your favorite song and/or music type? Kurt hasn't listened to a lot of music lately, and considered going to a summer music festival in Chicago. He talks then about how Child's Play Charity functions now. Kurt then talks about how awesome it is that he plays games on the Internet for a living. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 382 - Make-Up My Mind, Let's Play SpinTires - 20 - Fist of Justice, and Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 17 - Chills.